Reasons To Love The Rain
by Leveragelover
Summary: Sophie comes home complaining rain. Short one-shot. I don't own Leverage


_Reasons To Love The Rain_

Sophie walked into the apartment soaking wet. Her hair and clothes were plastered to her skin, droplets of water rolling down her face. She clutched her arms close to her body and shivered. Nate walked into the room wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Sophie did not look happy.

"I don't know who I'm going to murder first, you or the rain," She grumbled angrily. She kicked off her wet shoes and staggered into the kitchen. "I'm cold and wet and my hair is ruined."

Nate watched her as she put on some water for tea. "You know you're only going to stay cold and wet if you don't get out of those clothes."

"What-I know that captain obvious."

He sighed. "I'll be right back." Nate went upstairs and ran his hands under hot water. He went into the laundry room and got a towel out of the dryer. It was still warm. He held it close to his body to conserve the heat for a little longer and then went back down stairs. Sophie was holding her hands over the water as she tried to warm up. She didn't pay an ounce of attention to him.

He walked up behind her and gently whispered to her to relax. She shivered again but dropped her hands to the side. He ran the warm towel over her arms, soaking up the water on her skin. A soft sigh passed her lips. It urged him on and his kissed her neck from behind. "You shouldn't be in these wet, cold clothes Soph."

She let a low hum and leaned back a little. He set the towel on the counter and slipped his warm hands underneath her shirt. "Mmm, Nate, your hands are nice and warm."

He smiled, slipping them up higher and tracing her rib cage with his fingers. "You're so cold," Nate murmured. He pressed another light kiss to her neck. "I've got the fire going upstairs. Go get undressed so you can warm up."

His hands were now teasingly close. She mumbled something incoherent and leaned her head back a bit. "But my hair will be a frizzy mess."

"I don't care," He said a little sweetly. "I'll be up in a few."

She smiled and turned around. "I'll be waiting for you." Sophie kissed him and then went off upstairs. She peeled off all her wet clothes from her body. The cool air made goose bumps rise all over her skin. The fire was going strong in the fireplace and she quickly went over to it. There was a blanket on the floor and she wrapped it around her body tightly as the heat of the fire warmed her face. She yawned as she became warm again, blinking her eyes sleepily. Nates footsteps could be heard as he came upstairs and went into another room. A couple minutes past as she stared into the fire. Its flames licked over the fake wood and danced against the black backdrop. Nate walked in and Sophie looked over at him. She bit her lip to keep from grinning too wide. He was only in his boxers.

"Feeling a little warmer?" He asked as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Yes. Maybe I should make it a point to get rained on if it means you'll be sitting in your boxers by the fire with me."

He smirked. "Your hair looks fine." He looked into her eyes that reflected the dancing fire. She smelled faintly earthy from the rain and he smiled gently and kissed her. "I don't know why you complain about the rain."

"Because I don't like getting wet. It ruins my make-up and my hair and then my clothes are soaked and I can't go anywhere. Plus you sprung the move on us. I was about to shoot myself for the four months I had to stay here. Three of which were without you."

He kissed her again, this time pulling away a little and teasing her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. "At least if your wet and can't go anywhere you have a reason to be here with me without clothes on."

She smirked and got on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, and looking down at him. "Oh, so this is all just to get me to shut up about the damned rain?"

He kissed the skin above her bellybutton and looked up at her with his light blue eyes. "Would that be wrong?"

"Maybe! But then again the rain is romantic."

He smiled.

"A kiss in the rain. The sound of rain. The way it looks. How it perfectly sets the mood at night." She was slowly pushing him down so he was lying on his back. "Mmm, yeah...with you I think I could definitely get used to the rain." Sophie leaned down and kissed him, her tongue slipping past his already parted lips. He rested one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her wrist as he kissed back.

Suddenly he cut the kiss short. "Oh, dammit! I need to turn the stove off." It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. He meant the water she had put on for tea when she got home. Before he scurried off she stopped him.

"Can you check my email and see if I got one from Tara while you're down there?"

He nodded.

Once he was downstairs she rushed into their bedroom and threw on Nates favorite piece of lingerie that she owned. She only did it to tease him. And to watch the look on his face when he saw she was wearing it. When he got back she was on her side, one arm propping her up (palm pressed against the ground) on the bear skin rug. The fire glinted heavy orange light over her body and eyes. In her peripheral vision she saw Nate stock still, making her lips curl up into a wicked smile.

He walked over behind her and wrapped one arm around her midsection. He rolled onto his back so she was lying on top of him causing her to make a small noise of surprise. Gently he bit at her earlobe. "I guess you don't hate the rain anymore."

She laughed lightly. Mmm...I'm getting there."

**THE END**


End file.
